Come Home to Me, Extras and outtakes
by NeedForSpeed
Summary: These are outtakes and extra scenes from my stroy Come Home to Me. You will need to read that first. Lemons


**SM owns everything**

**This is a little extra that has been on my mind. It's Bella and Edward's wedding. Hope you all enjoy.**

**~BPOV~**

I was so nervous sitting here waiting for the ceremony to start. We were so lucky to pretty much get everything we wanted in such a short time. I couldn't believe I found a dress off the rack. It was ivory; it hugged my chest and waist and then bunched up slightly through my hips. It had a wide champagne sash that tied into a bow. The bottom was lifted slightly so you could see a lace inlay. I loved it as soon as I saw it; I just knew it was the dress. The bride's maid's dresses we found were also off the rack which pissed Alice off, oh well. They had spaghetti straps and the dress came just right below the knees. The top was lace over satin that looked similar to the bottom of my dress, that was light champagne and the bottom was slightly darker.

Rose was my maid of honor and Alice was a bride's maid, I didn't know Alice all that well yet but she was Edward's sister and what time we did spend together I loved her already, she was such a ball of energy. They were both waiting for me with my mom. Making sure everything looked perfect. There was a knock at the door that slightly startled us all.

"Come in" Alice yelled toward the door. The door opened and in walked Esme, Edward and Alice's mom. She was a classic beauty and so sweet and charming. I loved her instantly.

"Hey Esme"

"Bella. I have something I want you to have" I turned toward her and noticed a black velvet box in her hands. She handed it over to me. "I thought this could be your something old"

I opened the box and was stunned at what was inside. They were the most beautiful pair of earrings I have ever seen. They were old but so classic. They were drop style and looked to be at least two karats each. I gulped; I had never had anything this nice before.

"Esme I can't"

"Yes you can. Those were left to Edward in my mother's will. She wanted him to give them to his bride on their wedding day. He asked me to bring them to you since Alice won't let him near you" she told me glaring at Alice. It was kind of funny.

"Its tradition mom" Alice scolded completely ignoring her glare. I just chuckled.

"I would be honored Esme. Thank you" I told her as my mom helped me put them one. They were perfect with the dress. Alice handed me my something blue a garter she made for me. It was beautiful and very lacy. My mom gave me my something borrowed. She got them from her grandmother and she wore them when she married my dad. They were these beautiful intricate combs that we made work with my hair. Rose gave me my something new. A set of brand new very lacy, very skimpy bra and panties, to wear under my dress. Only Rose.

"Thank you all of you so much. You don't know how lucky I am to have all of you in my life" I said as I started crying.

"Now none of that, I have a strict rule no one cries in my presence alone" Esme said wiping her own eyes and we all started giggling. There was another knock on the door followed by my dad peeking his head in.

"It's time Bells" I nodded at him. Renee and Esme kissed me then headed out to their seats. The wedding and reception were being held in Carlisle and Esme's backyard. Their house sat right on lake Washington, with their own private dock and everything. I took a deep calming breath and followed my dad and the girls out toward the back French doors. The music began as Alice than Rose walked out.

My father laced my hand through his arm and squeezed my hand.

"Love you Bells" my father whispered to me before the doors were opened and a string version of the wedding march played.

"I love you too daddy"

He led me to the alter and as soon as I laid eyes on him my heart stopped. There he was in a black suit with a champagne colored tie on. Carlisle was his best man and Jasper was a groomsman. I smiled at Edward and continued down the aisle. I couldn't take my eyes from him, he was stunning. I was so happy to be marrying this man.

"Who gives this woman to this man" the preacher asked when we reached Edward.

"Her mother and I do" Charlie said as he kissed me on both my cheeks. "I love you Bells" he whispered to me than went to go sit next to my mom. I put my hand in Edward's outstretched one and I was home.

The preacher went over our vows we exchanged the I do's. Edward placed my ring on my finger and I him. The wedding band matched the engagement ring. It was handed down to Edward on his father's side. It was beautiful and vintage and I loved them. I placed Edward's ring on his finger. He couldn't wear a lot in the air force so we decided on a simple Tungsten band.

"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher announced. I wasn't even aware we were at that part yet. I was too caught up in Edward. Edward leaned down and his hands palmed my face, he brought his face down to mine and captured my lips with his. It was unlike all of our other kisses. This was sweet and gentle and passionate all in one. His tongue met mine and they danced with each other while my hands wove into his hair that had been tamed for today. I could have gone on kissing him like that forever, but it was not the time and everyone made sure that we knew they were all still there.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, time to party" My brother shouted as music began to play. I tore my lips from Edwards and I could see so much love in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Come on sweet girl you heard Emmett time to party" he told me then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "But later you are all mine"

"You know it" I told him smiling up at him. We walked down the make shift aisle and into the house where appitizers and drinks while tables were set up outside. Everyone greeted us and we took some more pictures.

Everyone eventually moved outside once everything was ready. Dinner was served and it was delicious. Grilled salmon and asparagus, with garlic and leek mashed potatoes. It was all so wonderful. Esme, Alice and my mom did a wonderful job.

"Okay everyone; it's time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife." Jasper got up and announced. Edward and I moved to the make shift dance floor while Jasper continued. "For those of you who don't know me, I've grown up with Em and Bells and met Edward here in the Force, and Edward has asked me to sing this song for you Bella" After he was done he went over to a stool and sat down with his electric guitar. "Can I get Dr. C up here on the drums to help me out?" Carlisle got up and sat behind Jasper where drums were set up. How I didn't notice them before was beyond me.

"Your dad plays?" I asked Edward and he started to sway with me before the music began, he simply nodded nuzzling my neck.

"_**Pretty new dress**_  
_**I just can't take my hands off of you**_

_**you look so small wrapped up in my arms**_  
_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**I'm yours if you're mine**_  
_**don't waste no more time"**_

The music was perfect; it was a cool jazz sound that Jasper's voice fit perfectly with. I looked up at Edward and he was mouthing the words back while staring into my eyes.

"Did you write this?" I asked quietly not wanting to interrupt he just nodded as Jasper continued singing.

_**"I want to love you the right way**_  
_**And I want to fall asleep and then wake up with you beside me**_  
_**I won't spend the rest of my life running from everything that's right**_  
_**I want to live**_

_**I ripped your dress in the frenzy to get close to your skin**_  
_**Yes I did"**_

I looked at him remembering our first time together when this actually happened and smiled at the memory, he had been so nervous and so perfect. We were inseparable after that night.

_**"You tried not to laugh**_  
_**You stood there in your slip**_  
_**You said, "Come here to me"**_

_**I'm yours if you're mine**_  
_**Don't waste no more time**_

_**'Cause I want to live**_  
_**I want to love you the right way**_  
_**And I want to fall asleep and then wake up with you beside me**_  
_**I won't spend the rest of my life running from everything that's right**_  
_**I want to live**_

_**I'm yours if you're mine**_  
_**Don't waste no more time**_

_**'Cause I want to live**_  
_**And I want to love you the right way**_  
_**And I want to fall asleep and then wake up with you beside me**_  
_**I won't spend the rest of my life running from everything that's right**_  
_**I want to live**_

_**Oh**_  
_**I want to live**_  
_**And I want to love you the right way**_  
_**And I want to fall asleep and then wake up with you beside me**_  
_**I won't spend the rest of my life running from everything that's right"**_

The song ended and I just stared into my husband's eyes. Any reservations that I might have been felling marrying him after only knowing him for 3 weeks, instantly melted away. His eyes said it all. The normal cocky Edward Cullen who gets everything he wants was gone for just a few minutes and I saw a completely different person. I saw a nervous man who was in love. I put my hand to his cheek.

"I love you more than words" I whispered to him. He smiled at me and bent down to capture my lips with his. It wasn't hurried or animalistic; it was pure love and want.

The rest of the reception was great. Everyone danced and drank and ate. Edward and Jasper eventually shed their ties and jackets and got up to sing. They were both slightly hammered. Carlisle even made it to sing a couple times. Than Alice had to happen and she just had to drag me and Rose up with her to sing. I tried to resist but she pulled the Cullen pout on me. You can't say NO to the Cullen pout.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are going to sing a little song for ya all." Alice said into the mic. Then the music started and I wanted to die. I was not going to sing this song in front of my father.

_**"I love myself; I want you to love me**_

_**When I'm feeling down, I want you above me**_

_**I search myself; I want you to find me**_

_**I forget myself; I want you to remind me"**_

Alice then motioned for me and Rose to join her for the chorus.

_**"I don't want anybody else**_

_**When I think about you, I touch myself**_

_**Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh"**_

Then Rose started in on the second verse, she was feeling good, she was almost as liquored up as Em, a d Em was pretty darn drunk.

I sang along with the chorus again and reluctantly sang the third verse while staring right into Edwards eyes. I could see them gloss over and darken from where I was. I started to sway and move my hips slightly and before I knew it Edward had me in his arms headed for the house.

"Edward" I shrieked

"Shush woman" He said taking me inside and heading for a closed door.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, where I can Fuck you before I ravish you in front of your father" He said kicking closed a door. I looked around and it appeared to be a spare room.

"I don't wanna ruin your dress so bend over sweet girl" He told me while he fumbled with his pants. I went over to the bed and gathered up my skirts and pulled down my panties and bent over. He walked over to me and ran his hands up and down my legs before his fingers were suddenly caressing my folds. I gasped loudly.

"Damnit Bella your so fucking wet" He groaned as one of his fingers sought out my entrance. I was moaning loudly now. I was getting close when he suddenly removed his fingers.

"What the hell Cullen?" I asked, but before I got my reply he rammed into me with such force it took my breath away. "ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod" was all I could get out. He was thrusting in and out of me so hard the bed was hitting the wall it was up against.

"Oh god Bella I'm gonna come, are you close"

"MMMMM….UNG" was all I could get out before everything exploded around me, I opened my mouth to scream or yell or something but nothing came out, then I felt him pulse inside me and then we both collapsed onto the bed him ontop of me.

"God I needed it that babe" he said while kissing my neck. All I could do was sign with contentment.

The rest of the evening was pretty much a blur; I vaguely remember him removing my garter but couldn't tell you who caught it. I was excited about spending a week with him alone in Fiji. I had never been happier. I was now Bella Cullen.

**A/N I will be posting more outtakes later. I will be posting a chap of Come Home to Me within the week. I did have 3 chapters written until my son threw my laptop and I had to get a new one and now have to re write everything. Fun times. Le t me know what you think.**

**There are pictures of the Cullen's house, Bella and the girls' dresses and the rings on my profile.**


End file.
